Souls In Jeopardy
by xxLuAshxx
Summary: Sequel to 'Mates For Eternity'. Bella and Edward are living their eternity as vampire mates. However, there is someone from the past thirsting for revenge on Edward, and what better plan is there than to hit Edward where it hurts the most; through Bella. Will they overcome this evil? Or will they both succumb to the darkness that threatens to destroy them? *LEMONS*


**Ok so practically everyone who reviewed and messaged me wanted a sequel and I have it all planned out, so I thought I would start it now. :)**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Follow me on Twitter and Instagram (links on my profile). **

**I love you all; happy reading!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a cold, black December night and the dark, hooded figure lurked in the shadows of the trees, eyes fixed on the large lighted house that was located in the centre of the forest. He inclined his head slightly to the right as he heard a mix of voices coming from the house, both male and female. However, his ears picked up on the pitch and tone of one particular voice.

"Edward, stop it!" The feminine voice giggled, which was then responded to by a deep playful growl. The figure wrinkled his nose slightly but was very pleased at the fact that he could now identify the voice in a crowd of people.

A large set of footsteps started beating against the ground, getting closer and closer to the figure, but he did not even flinch as the large quadruped beast skidded to a stop beside him, panting heavily and flashing its long razor sharp teeth.

"Did you acquire it?" The figure asked, almost too calmly. He kept his eyes on the house as the beast whined and its bones began to crack and twist. The figure turned to the beast and watched as it grew smaller, its fur shedding at a drastic rate. The beast cried out, in which then the noise distorted into the scream of a girl. She collapsed onto the muddy earth, completely naked with her creamy flesh exposed, but she did not feel the freezing wind biting against her skin. Her red tangled locks smothered her sweat-covered face and she coughed violently, still trying to recover from the pain.

"Well?" The figure demanded, "Did you?"

The girl weakly turned, raising her orange eyes to meet his ice cool blue ones.

"Yeah, I got it." She wheezed. She shakily heaved herself up to a standing position, with no indication of help from the other figure who stood proudly, yet watching her in disgust. She leaned against a tree and weakly raised her hand, plucking out the vial that was tucked behind her ear and held it out to the figure. The figure smiled in sick satisfaction as he slid the vial out of her hand and into his own. He turned, holding it up to the moonlight and watched as the thick, purple ooze swirled around in the glass.

"Excellent," he hissed, sliding the vial into one of his many hidden pockets underneath his cloak. He swiftly turned to the struggling girl and approached her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"You've done well," he smirked, and kissed her on the mouth. He then pulled away and jerked her chin away from him, causing her to gasp in pain and stumble back onto the tree. He turned his body back to the house, inhaled deeply, and then began laughing.

"Won't they hear you?" the girl whispered behind him, knowing that vampires had very acute hearing. His loud laughter cut off suddenly.

"No," he growled, his eyes narrowing at the house, "I have put a shield around us so they cannot detect us."

The girl nodded and then shivered as the cold began to register to her. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to produce heat on her arms by rubbing them up and down. The man noticed and then sighed.

"Come," he said, turning around and holding out his hand to her. Her teeth chatted together as she slowly approached him and took his hand, which felt very hot to her. "We can't have you being ill when the show's about to begin, can we?"

The girl glanced up to the figure's face, but could make out nothing more than his smirk, showing off his glistening white teeth, and his piercing eyes which held menace and excitement for the pain he was about to unleash on the Cullen family.


End file.
